Petstuck
by Puppo Do A Bork
Summary: Saffron, a olive blooded troll is rescued along with a few others from the rank confined of a illegal troll mill, they are heavily abused prior and deal with the recovery from trauma and new homes.


**This is one** **of my first stories on this website, i really hope you enjoy!**

Narrator POV

The day was foggy and damp with the threat of rain clinging to the swelling, dark clouds blanketed thickly across the sky.

And hidden from sight, from the judging eyes of society - an atrocity lays hidden in a cellar. A Troll mill. Cages upon cages of trolls all colors of the hemospectrum.

Muzzles ziptied, some with legs bound and without hope. Conditions horrible, no clean water and rarely recive food, mold growing and releasing their toxic spores into the dank atmosphere in the confined space.

As well as the pungent reek of urine is prime conditions for lung and eye diseases. The pitiful creatures cough weakly and tremble, constantly wet and cold.

??? POV

I can barely breath, I cant stand this wretched place! I can barely remember the feeling of grass under my paws and the _sweet_ smell of growing plants and decaying leaves.

Not the sickening reek of piss and rotten wood.

The wire cage im bound in has a rough floor, my paw pads feel swolen and my claws are always bleeding or oozing a strange yellow liquid. The same stuff oozes from my nose and the corners of my eyes.

My muzzle is ziptied shut painfully tight and my front legs are bound.

I continue scratching at the corner of my mouth with a hind leg weakly, hoping to get the thing off. After what feels like a eternity, I felt the gnarled piece of plastic slide off my muzzle and i take a gasp of the toxic air and went into a weak coughing fit.

I slump to the ground and pant from exhaustion, everything going dark as i slip into unconciousness.

Im awake, i hear someone pounding on the door, my eyes strain to adjust to the darkness once more as i tremble with fear.

I growl quietly, causing more around me to stirr. The teal blood next to me whimpers loudly and curls into herself.

I continue growling, the door bursts off its hinges and i gasp and scuttle to the back of the cage several people rush in, not the usual ones either...

They have bright flashlights and speak in hushed worried voices. My mind whirls and i snarl as someone approaches my cage and shines the bright light directly in my eyes, i bear my fangs and puff up as much as i can.

I cant keep growling as i struggle and wheeze before having another coughing fit.

The human looked worried and immideatly opened the rusty cage and reached for me. My eyes went wide and i let out distressed hisses and wails.

She grabbed my scruff and i went instinctively limp. She wrapped me in a weird cloth and i felt warmth envenlope me. _So warm, so... Soft.._ I cant help it as i fall asleep again.

Jade POV

"Dave, i found a live one! I think its a.." I study the troll in my arms, i know for a fact its a female and i think its.. A olive blood?

Maybe a teal, i cant tell. The poor things filthy. "Either Olive or teal!" I finish.

"Cool, i found a yellow and 2 rusties in the same cage. John said he found a mutant and a blue, Pretty sure i see a fushia." Dave added, he rubbed his redening eyes and coughed.

My eyes watered and i wiped them again, it smells like mold and urine! Its horrible. I coax the teal blood out of the cage and wrap it in a towel as well. "Alright, lets get out of here and too the Animal Hospital." I called out, Dave and John hurried over so we could leave.

I wish we could've have done something for the dead ones... If only we got here sooner.

 _Wake up_

 _Wake up_ _WAKE UP_ ** _WAKE UP_** I gasp and for once the air is different, it smells clean and the scent of other creatures hits the roof of my mouth. I look around.

Figures, Another cage. This one isnt nearly as bad however, the shiny metal is clean and smooth to the touch and even has a nice cushiony thing in the corner.

 _Thirsty._ The first thing i notice. So **thirsty**. I see a water bowl and pratically inhale it, going as far as to picking it up and tipping it back to get every drop of the liquid. It tastes amazing, probably the fiest clean water ive had... Ever!

My stomach gorged on water i sway over to the cushiony thing and lay on it.

Suddenly my cage door is opwned and i turn to look, tail twitching a bit as i see a familier face.

"Hey there sweet girl! I have a little friend for you, i was wondering if you knew her?" The human asked i sniffed at the small troll she had in her arms and dared to creep up to her to study it.

 _Oh!_ Its the teal blood! I have a paw to my mouth, shes covered in bandages stained with her blood and shes unconcious.

I never realized how tiny she was.. She was always curled up or plasterrd herself to the side of her cage, i simply hadnt noticed.

I realize im covered with bandages too, thw human seems to get that i know her and slowly places her in the cage with me.

I scuttle out of the way and accidentally fall in thw empty waterbowl.

"Woah, you drank _all_ of it already? You poor thing.." She said, cooing the last part and retriving the empty bowl.

I turned my attention to the small teal blood. I mew and nudge her gently, she doesnt stirr.

I nudge again and she flinches, i hear her make a pitiful sound and it hurts my heart to listen.

She doesnt make any further noise so i groom her softly, rasping my tounge against her fur.

 _Its soft_

I still cant get over just how frail and fragile she looks. As if she was glass that could easily break.

 _Sleepy._

I decide to sleep again, not that i can do much else. I lay beside her and nod off at some point.

 **Alrighty guys, i think i reached 1000 words, i know the ending was shitty but ill continue whenever i can! (This chapter took apromiximately 3 days!)**


End file.
